Home again
by A-Karana
Summary: Placed during episode 7.22 spoiler alarmMrating just in case


**I get the strangest ideas at the strangest of times.. this one I got at a beer festival last night.. at least a certain scene.. don't ask me why.. I have no idea!**

**This is placed during episode 7.22

* * *

**

She was walking towards him slowly. She couldn't see his features in the dark of the night yet, but he was walking towards her as well.

They met halfway and she looked at him, at loss for words. Sookie's words ran through her head "He did all this. He must have worked all night."

She had told Rory that she was over him, that they were better off as friends, that there was no more chance for them. But hearing Sookie telling her that Luke had organized a party for her daughter and for her… A party, although he hated parties… This was a sign. This was what she had wanted; A sign, a gesture that he still cared.

She had left the party suddenly, yelling over her shoulder that she would be back soon and had made her way towards the diner, when he had suddenly appeared in front of her.

They stared at each other for what felt like hours to her.

She could see IT in his eyes and wondered if it had been there all the time or if it was finally back.

She couldn't stand the anticipation another second and kissed him.

He didn't reject her but opened his mouth wide and slung both his arms around her neck, pressing her to him, almost desperately.

They didn't care that the town citizens and her daughter were across the street and that they could see them any second making out in public.

She didn't even realize that it was dark anymore and that they were standing in the middle of a street, because for the first time in over a year she felt whole and happy.

The part of her that had been missing since he had shut her out of his life was back and it felt so good that she would have jumped up and down in pure delight if that wouldn't have meant breaking the kiss.

She clung to him, her arms around his waist in a death-grip, and kissed him as if her life depended on it, which in a way it did.

She couldn't move her head because he nearly strangled her with his arms so that she experienced for the first time how strong he was and knew at the same time that he would never hurt her- at least not physically.

Luke loosened his arms when they had to choose between suffocation and breaking the kiss. She missed the closeness immediately and curled up in his arms and lay her head on his shoulder. She breathed him in and smiled when his hands found the way into her hair to play with her loose curls. He had always done that.

When they broke the embrace after a few minutes, she didn't know what to say. He looked at her expectantly, wanting an explanation or an affirmation of some sort, which she couldn't give him at the moment. She knew what she wanted and why she wanted it, but she couldn't get the words out.

"I need coffee", she blurted out instead and the next second a frightened look entered her eyes, because she worried that he still wasn't able to read her. He had lost that ability in the time after April showed up and maybe he hadn't regained it yet.

Luke smiled though and took her hands in his.

"The diner is full of people", he said and they both knew that they needed to be alone for a while.

"Rory will be celebrating for a while", she said and tugged at his hands.

She led the way to her house, but never let go of his hand, too scared that he would change his mind and walk away.

She opened the door and kicked her heels of, before she walked into the kitchen.

Nervous and Insecure she turned around, not knowing what to do next and bit her lower lip.

"I'm making you coffee", Luke told her and rolled his eyes what made her smile brightly.

He still knew his way around her kitchen as if he had never left and she hopped on top of the counter and basked in the familiarity of the situation while she watched him.

He filled the coffeemaker and put the coffee back into the fridge before he walked over to her and just looked at her without saying a single word. It wasn't close enough for her though and she slipped her hand into the waistband of his jeans and grabbed his belt. Her eyes lingered where her hands were and with a tug she pulled him towards her and he stumbled slightly because of the sudden movement. Their bodies weren't touching yet, other than her knees touching his thighs. She opened her legs and tugged on his belt again and again he moved a step forward.

She looked up at him, staring into his eyes, their foreheads nearly touching. She could feel his breath on her face and smiled slightly. Then she pressed her lips against his chin and lingered there. She opened her mouth a bit and started to nibble on it, then let her tongue glide over his stubbly skin. She moved one hand to pull the cap of his head and then moved it back to his belt, grasping it tightly.

Luke stood still and didn't even move a finger. She started to suck on his chin and all he could do was stare into her eyes.

Every passing second her lips remained on his chin she saw his eyes darken with lust.

With a silent gasp he pulled his head back before crushing his lips to hers, his tongue invading her mouth immediately, which was more than welcome.

His tongue glided over hers, swirled around hers and slid over the roof of her mouth and he nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip until they were both breathless.

As sudden as he had crashed his lips on hers he now pulled away and they were both panting heavily.

It was then that she realized that her hands were still grasping his belt. Her eyes wandered southwards over his chest and his stomach to where her hands still were and slowly she pulled the belt out of the first loop, then unbuckled it and then let go of it.

She opened the one button on his jeans and unzipped them. Then she tugged on his shirt and let her hands glide underneath it.

She felt his hot skin and lay her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She took her hands out from under his shirt the same slow way she had stuck them underneath before and then unbuttoned it from bottom to top, very slowly.

Luke tilted his head a bit and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose He saw how a slight smile developed on her face at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

Her hands pushed the shirt over his shoulders, stroking over his skin, drawing circles with her thumbs along the way.

Without a sound the shirt fell onto the floor and his undershirt followed quickly while her hands kept gliding over his upper body, up his arms and over his shoulders and his chest. He couldn't help but gasp when her cold fingertips glided over his nipples

She let his chest hair glide through her fingers, heard him gasp and her hands fell to his stomach. She stroked her finger tips up and down, dipping into his belly button lightly.

Her eyes were still closed, her forehead back against his, when she slipped her arms around his midsection and pulled him close.

Her head dropped to his shoulder and she pressed her lips on his skin once again.

Luke opened his eyes when he felt her forehead no longer on his own but on his shoulder and decided that it was time to reciprocate.

His hands which had hung by his side the whole time went to her hips and slipped under her shirt immediately. He pushed it up and pulled it over her head in one move and let it fall on the floor as well.

Lorelai looked up at him and her eyes turned dark with passion from one second to the other. They lips crashed together and what had begun slow and sensual turned into frenzy.

He all but ripped off her bra and threw it somewhere into the room. He pulled her forward by the hips so that their groins touched and they pulled and pushed on their jeans to get rid of them.

Luke was the first to succeed and stepped out of his own jeans before he pulled hers off. The fabric fell on the floor and Luke stepped towards her, his lips finding hers once again.

She slung her legs around his waist, both moaning at the contact.

Luke couldn't stand it anymore. He picked her up and stumbled into the living-room, pressed her up against the railing, leaving marks on her back, but neither cared.

With the last ounce of willpower he turned her away from the railing and carried her up the stairs into the bedroom.

He didn't pay attention to the fact that the bedroom still looked the same or that the bathroom-door was open where one could see his former shelf. It was now empty and seemed to make a statement by that fact alone.

He could only think about the fact that he had her back in his arms and promised to himself with every kiss that he would never let her go again.

Lorelai clung to him desperately. She couldn't kiss him enough, she couldn't get close enough, she couldn't touch him enough.

Carefully he lay her down on the bed, but stumbled and fell on top of her, when she wouldn't let him go. They both laughed, but then the laughter died down when their lips found each other again like magnets.

They explored each others bodies and looked for changes after the year apart. Lorelai was skinnier and Luke seemed even more built but the reactions and sensitive spots were still the same.

They were both moaning loudly already when Luke finally slipped of his shorts and got rid of the last barrier before they came together again after all this time apart.

-xxxxx-

"Hey", Lorelai smiled up to him, nearly shyly. Her head lay on his chest and she was snuggled up to his right side.

"Hey", he smiled back and his voice had that sexy husky tone she loved so much. He kissed her again, but more softly now that the need seemed to be stilled, for now.

When they broke apart she was still smiling, but that smile slowly vanished and she got a wary look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked her, knowing that something was wrong.

"I just… what does this mean, Luke?" she started while she sat up and pulled the sheets around her to cover herself.

"I mean, do we start anew? Or do we start where we left of? Was this the final goodbye?" she asked and barely got the last words out.

"Come here", he said and pulled her down towards him again. He slung his arms around her and stroked her hair with one hand.

"We wracked once what we had but we won't do that again. I won't let you go again", he told her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"I want our middle. I don't want to start from zero again. I want us to live together, we don't need to be married if you don't want to. But I want that middle, I really do", she said.

"Okay", he just agreed and hugged her closer.

"Okay", she smiled and placed a kiss on his chest before they both drifted off to sleep.

**The end**


End file.
